


quiet nights

by sunkis



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jake is whipped, Jake-centric, M/M, idk how to tag, it changes to sunghoons pov for two seconds before switching back to jake idk what happened there, lapslock, no beta we die like men, non-established relationship, oh and daniel is only mentioned for like a millisecond, sunghoon is whipped, sunki and jaywon if you squint, why is there no best friends to lovers tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkis/pseuds/sunkis
Summary: they were so close. from here, jake could clearly see him. his gorgeous face looked even more mesmerising from up close. he resisted the urge to lift his hand up and trace the moles on his face, the one on his nose bridge and the one under his right eye. but most importantly, his eyes. his big, sparkling, beautiful eyes. they never failed to take jake's breath away whenever he stared into the voids of his dark eyes, seeing galaxies and stars in them."jake," sunghoon breathed out."mhm," jake replied, not breaking eye contact."i think i like you."or;jake comforts sunghoon at 2 am.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	quiet nights

jake slumped back against his chair, the blinking cursor on the open document on his laptop staring back at him challengingly. he had been working on the final report for his biology project for hours now, but he had yet to make any significant progress. he just couldn't seem to find the right words and descriptions to convey what he wanted to show his professor, leading to him spending his night rewriting the same few paragraphs over and over again. he sighed. thinking of this project he had been working on for the past two weeks already made him feel the onset of a headache. he massaged his temple for a moment before getting up from his work desk whilst stretching. his sore muscles from the lack of movement for about four hours told him he needed a well-deserved break.

now standing at his desk, jake took the time to survey his surroundings. he was in his university dorm room which he shared with jungwon, who was probably with sunoo and niki at the moment. jake chuckled to himself when he thought of jungwon unwillingly being dragged to the arcade by sunoo to accompany him on his "friendly hangout" with niki, knowing that he would be left to be the third wheel as the pair of (dense) best friends attempt to awkwardly flirt with one another while remaining totally oblivious towards the other's feelings. jungwon had tried to bring jake down with him but he had gleefully turned down the younger's offer after deciding that he would spend the night working on his dreaded biology report. (jungwon had scoffed, knowing that his report was not due for another week or two, but didn't say anything about it.)

their room was generally a hot spot for their friend group of seven, six now that heeseung had graduated the year before. jake and jungwon had the privilege of having a bigger, three-person room. their old roommate, daniel, had to move out as he was moving back to america. to the rest of their friends' delight (and to jake and jungwon's chagrin), they found that it was the perfect spot for all seven of them to hang out as the rest of them either lived with another roommate or only had a two-person dorm. jake loved his friends very much, but it was getting a tad annoying whenever jay would leave his trash there and then later on accuse someone of littering and make them clean up for him. he really needed to find a new hangout spot for all of them soon.

jake thought for a bit, mulling over what to do now that he had decided that the biology report could wait until tomorrow. he glanced up at the clock and saw that it was about 2 am. jungwon was probably staying over at niki and sunoo's dorm. he pulled out his phone to check, just in case. an onslaught of messages greeted him, most of them from the group chat, two from jay asking about the next day's lecture and sure enough, there was a text from jungwon telling him that he was spending the night at the aforementioned duo's dorm. jake found it funny how the younger had spammed him with angry emojis for leaving him with the two lovebirds. jake chuckled and checked the groupchat, which was mostly teasing sunoo and niki on their date (sunoo had insisted it was just a "friendly hangout"). he couldn't help but feel something off about this though, as if he was missing something.

out of instinct, he clicked into the chat between him and sunghoon. ah, sunghoon. jake finally realised what was wrong. the younger had not texted him at all that evening. sunghoon would usually spam him with messages after dinner because, unlike jake, sunghoon was actually productive and would start working on his assignments when they were assigned, allowing him to finish days before the deadline and thus leaving him with abundant free time to disturb jake, who would be rushing to complete his work the night before he had to submit it. jake would weakly attempt to ignore the other boy and ask him to stop being distracted, but he always gave in at the end, the steadily increasing homework pile on his desk left untouched. they would either text each other nonsense or facetime for hours whilst bickering, way past their bedtimes. jake was lucky jungwon wasn't an early sleeper either, always on computer playing games (when jake asked who he was always playing with, jungwon's cheeks would flush red before pretending not to be able to hear jake from his expensive headphones. jake knew the answer was jay.)

frowning, jake refreshed his inbox. still nothing from user "sunghoonie ! <3". sunghoon had saved his contact name like that in jake's phone as a joke, mumbling something about it being matching, but jake hadn't really been paying attention then. when he saw it later in the day, he had a good laugh, but didn't have the heart to change it for some reason. in the end, he had just left it like that, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever he gazed at the heart besides the younger's name. well, it was no use thinking about it now, he thought. his mind settled with the conclusion that sunghoon might be feeling under the weather and had gone to sleep early, since the seasons were changing and all. though that didn't necessarily calm the worry in his heart, because even so, the younger would be sure to drop a text telling jake if he were sick. as jake tried to push the unsettling feeling to the back of his mind, he quickly grabbed his jacket hanging from the coat hanger by the door. he decided that staying in his stuffy dorm room was going to do him no good. he needed a breath of fresh air.

as he exited his dorm building, he was met with the crisp autumn air. it was late september, so the days were getting colder as summer turned to autumn. he made his way to the park just a few blocks away from his university campus, the one he and sunghoon always went together to unwind. ah, sunghoon. thinking about the said boy caused him to feel the worry he had felt upon not receiving any messages from him. he thought about the times they had spent together at the park. they would talk about anything and everything, sometimes just basking in each other's company without saying a word. needless to say, that park was their place. jake couldn't ask for a better best friend.

best friend. those two words hung bitterly on jake's tongue whenever he had to explain his and sunghoon's relationship to other people. jake believed that the two of them would be nothing more than best friends, as the younger obviously did not reciprocate his feelings. he had so many people to choose from, receiving confessions from people left and right every other day. jake didn't stand a chance. he knew that sunghoon was bisexual, but that didn't necessarily increase his chances. heck, sunghoon was probably oblivious to his feelings. he was incredibly smart and was extremely talented in lots of things, but he was dense about his own emotions. jake knew because he couldn't take a hint whenever someone was flirting with him or trying to show that they wanted to date him. or maybe sunghoon just found it hard to turn people down, jake really didn't know. either way, jake had never voiced out his feelings for his best friend. out of their friend group, only jungwon and heeseung know about it. jungwon because, as his roommate and self-proclaimed "bestie #2" demanded that he know who had jake's heart. as for heeseung, it had just popped out one day when the two of them were alone. jake had needed someone to give him a shoulder to cry on, and he felt that the oldest among them was the most trustworthy. given that none of his other friends had said anything about it to him, he was grateful that heeseung had not told the others and kept his secret safe.

jake reached the park and heaved a sigh of contentment as he plopped down onto the nearest bench. he looked around and saw that the park was perpetually empty, save one figure hunched over on the bench a little further away from where he was seated. satisfied, he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through twitter to pass time. still no message from sunghoon. he sighed and put his phone down. he was about to get up and leave since he was feeling a little drowsy at this point, when he suddenly heard a choked sob coming from his left, where the stranger on the other park bench was seated.

he froze. it was nearing 2:30 am and his brain couldn't function. should he go up to them? but what if they wanted to be alone? would they think that he was weird for approaching them when they were both, in fact, strangers?

when jake heard another sob coming from said stranger, he got up and started towards them. he was probably going to regret this in the morning but it was 2 am and the park was deserted. no one would see them. as he approached the stranger who he could now see had a familiar mop of black hair, he was about to ask what was wrong when the stranger lifted his head up to face him. jake stopped dead in his tracks. no, he wasn't a stranger at all.

"sunghoon?" jake asked with a bewildered expression on his face. "what the hell are you doing here?"

sunghoon cleared his throat. "could ask the same for you."

"i'm here because i was bored because i was working on my bio report for like, what, 4 hours now? and i didn't want to do it anymore because it's already 2 am, so i wanted to go for a walk and now i'm here. now time for you to explain. what are you doing her—" jake paused as he looked towards sunghoon again. from here, he could clearly see his perfectly-sculpted facial features, with tear stains on his cheeks and bloodshot eyes, as if he he had been crying for hours. jake quickly backtracked, berating himself for forgetting why he was checking on him in the first place.

"hey," he started softly. "are you okay?"

jake, now seated on the bench beside sunghoon, was taken by surprised as he felt a pair of long slender arms wrap around his waist and a face buried into his chest. he couldn't stop the blush from creeping up his neck, colouring his cheeks and ears a bright red. thankfully sunghoon was currently snuggled up against his side and was oblivious to the inner turmoil the older was going through because of him.

jake chuckled awkwardly in an attempt to hide his shyness. "what're you doing, you big baby?"

"'m cold."

jake's eyes widened. sunghoon only had a thin oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants on. he had even gone out in his flip flops, jake noticed. he immediately nudged him to get him to sit up properly, and then tried to put on his sternest voice possible. "yah, how could you come out at night in this weather without a jacket? it's getting really cold now, do you want to get sick?"

sunghoon giggled at jake's attempt at chastising him. he stopped, however, when he saw jake pulling off his own jacket and attempting to drape it over his own shoulders instead. he quickly pushed it away. "no, don't, what if you get sick? are you crazy?" he argued.

"i've only just got here. you, on the other hand, have been sitting here for god knows how long. trust me, you need it more than i do. look, i can even see you shivering!"

damn jake and his stupid logic. sunghoon begrudgingly let him wrap him with his jacket. it felt warm, really warm. he shyly offered a smile of thanks, trying to suppress the butterflies in his stomach.

jake rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. he quickly regained his composure, and asked, "so, what happened? care to share why i found you here at our spot at 2 am crying?"

sunghoon's smile quickly vanished. he looked like he was on the verge of tears again. jake's eyes widened and he quickly pulled sunghoon in for a hug. "hey, it's okay, take your time. you don't even have to tell me if you don't want to. just cry it out, okay?"

that was all it took for tears to start running down sunghoon's cheeks, staining jake's shirt. jake didn't mind though, the two sitting silently in each other's embrace.

after what felt like an hour, sunghoon finally spoke up. "it's my mother. sh-she got into an accident this afternoon. some stupid taxi driver who was on his phone while driving and didn't pay attention to the road. she's in a coma right now, and the doctors don't know when she will wake up."

jake felt his heart break for the boy in his arms. jake knew that mrs park was the kindest lady ever and even treated jake like her own son. sunghoon and his mother were very close and jake knew how hard it was for him, not knowing when his mother would wake up. he held sunghoon even tighter, if that was possible, fingers stroking his hair. "it'll be okay. your mother is so strong, she will be fine."

sunghoon slowly sat up and wiped at his tear-stricken cheeks. he turned to jake, the two of them only then realising the lack of proximity between them. jake felt the colour returning to his cheeks, but sunghoon held his firm gaze. "she'll be okay, right? she will be. yeah."

they were so close. from here, jake could clearly see him. his gorgeous face looked even more mesmerising from up close. he resisted the urge to lift his hand up and trace the moles on his face, the one on his nose bridge and the one under his right eye. but most importantly, his eyes. his big, sparkling, beautiful eyes. they never failed to take jake's breath away whenever he stared into the voids of his dark eyes, seeing galaxies and stars in them.

"jake," sunghoon breathed out.

"mhm," jake replied, not breaking eye contact.

"i think i like you."

at that moment, jake's brain malfunctioned. did the park sunghoon just confess that he liked him, shim jaeyun? no, this can't be. sunghoon must have seen jake's eyes widened in surprise, as he continued, "no, i don't think i like you. i do like you. i've liked you since, i don't even know when i started liking you. it just hit me one day."

too stunned to say anything else, jake managed to let out one word. "when?"

"it was during our freshman year i think, when we were on facetime. you fell asleep halfway since you'd spent the whole day reviewing for finals. i guess that's when it hit me? that i wouldn't mind seeing you fall asleep every day. maybe i've liked you before then, but it took that to make me realise and admit to myself that, oh my god, i have a crush on my best friend."

"but, you— you're you! and i'm me, why do you even like me?"

sunghoon furrowed his brows in confusion. "because i like you, dumbass. why else do you think i keep rejecting everyone?"

jake didn't know what to say. half of him was jumping for joy on the inside, happy that the love of his life reciprocated his feelings, but the other half was still inclined to think that this was all a silly prank or that this was a dream.

"i'm not dreaming, am i?"

"no, silly, you're not. this is real." he flicked jake's forehead for good measure.

"ow, what was that for?"

"to show you you're not dreaming."

when jake still remained silent, sunghoon quickly spoke up. "hey, i know this was probably a bad time to bring it up but i couldn't help it. you don't have to answer immediately, heck i'd understand if you don't like me back either—"

"sunghoon."

he stopped talking. jake was looking at him again, this time with a newfound determination. "you have no idea how long i've been waiting to hear that from you."

this time, sunghoon was the one taken aback. "i— you— what?"

jake giggled slightly at sunghoon's inability to form coherent sentences. "yeah, i like you too, dummy. just never thought you'd like me back, that's all."

sunghoon stared at him, dumbfounded. "for real? i never thought you'd like me back either."

jake laughed at the ridiculous situation they were in. "why wouldn't i? you're such an amazing person, sunghoon."

sunghoon gave him a smile, and jake was smitten all over again. they spent the rest of the night talking this and that, just like they would always do.

as the sun began to rise, jake saw that sunghoon was nearly dozing off. they decided to walk back to the dorms to finally get some sleep. jake was thankful they didn't have classes that day. as they walked towards the dorm building, jake slowly reached out and linked his pinky with sunghoon's. sunghoon turned to him with a shy smile on his face. "is this okay?" jake asked.

"it's perfect."

as they took their time walking back to campus, arms swaying with their pinkies linked in between them, jake broke the silence. "so, what are we?"

"we could try this whole thing out first, if you don't want to put a label on it yet," sunghoon replied after thinking about it for a bit.

"so i can ask you out on a date?"

jake felt his heart flutter upon seeing sunghoon's reddened cheeks. the latter nodded shyly, avoiding eye contact. jake grinned. he tightened his hold on sunghoon's pinky, feeling like the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! thanks for reading through this! it's been a while since i've uploaded anything i've written since i've been pretty busy and have been suffering from writers' block for months,, but here i am! this is my first enhypen fic because i've been obsessed with the boys lately and i really can't wait for their debut ! and yeah, i am a sucker for linked pinkies it's so cute i've always wanted to do that with my own s/o >< i hope you enjoyed this short drabble,, i might upload a sunki and/or jaywon spinoff in the future so let me know if you would like that ! and of course, kudos and comments are most appreciated <3


End file.
